


Into the darkness

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post for hannahbal--lecter who posted </p><p>"I want a fic where Will is hallucinating and ends up riding the stag, and when he wakes from his hallucinating he is riding Hannibal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. I just stayed up until 4 am and wrote this, so I really am sorry if it's not what you wanted. I just couldn't get this out of my head after you said that, and thought that I would share with you what you brought up in my mind.

Will felt like he had had this dream before, he was on a road at night, a road he felt like he had been on forever. Behind him the ravenstag was nuzzling his hand with its damp nose, pushing him forward even though his feet hurt to walk. He felt incredibly tired as he forced himself to take a few steps forward, and he couldn’t help it when he finally fell to his knees. 

The stag nudged his back as if it wanted him to continue walking, but he couldn’t manage another step. 

“I can’t go on, if you want me to move you will have to carry me.”

It stamped its hoof on the ground beside him, but when he didn’t get up the ravenstag slowly came down beside him in a bow. It nudged him again with its nose and Will took the hint, digging his hands into the feathered mane and pulling himself onto its back. 

It didn’t take him long to settle, his thighs brushing against the soft downy feathers of its back. Will couldn’t remember taking off his clothing, but it seemed natural to sit on the stags back just as naked as it was. He could feel the power in its muscles as it struggled to its feet with the added weight of his body on its back. He found that he didn’t want it to struggle, so he leaned with the ravenstag to help it balance as it stood. 

Will looked down at the feathers he had gripped in his hands, each one black and perfectly shaped. Although they were larger than the ones that rubbed against the skin of his thighs, they felt just as soft. For a second he thought he saw curly hair between his fingers, and then before he could focus on what he was seeing it was gone and he was holding the feathers again. 

The great beast rocked him as it walked, and it helped to calm him. It felt like eternity before he found himself moving with it, his pleasure tingling up his spine as they worked to find a rhythm together. 

Another flash came to Will, his body feeling too tight for a second, human skin against his own. Sweat making them stick slightly as he moved his body on top of them. 

The moment is dizzying to come back from, and Will has to look through the ravenstags horns down the road to stop the world from spinning. He let go of the feathers and dug his fingers into the stags hide, clinging to it as it led him further into darkness. 

The road warped in front of him and he saw wooden bars, his mind struggling to keep up with his vision. Wills eyes focused and quickly found some ones hands tied to the bars with red scarves, each one in a fist as they struggled against their bindings. 

The stag stumbled under him, and the tight feeling was back, his thighs aching slightly as he worked to match his movements with the Ravenstag. Will looked down at its back, except now it wasn’t its back it was human skin that his fingers were digging into. There were angry bleeding scratch marks around where his nails dug in and slowly the world began to reel around him. 

Will looked up at the face snarling back at him, and it felt like forever as his mind reached to place it. He stilled on top of the body, each sensation coming to him as if he was waking from a dream. First the heat on his skin, and the sweat he had felt before, then the slick feeling inside and the hard cock pressing him open. 

“Will, please don’t stop now.” Hannibals voice begged, and everything quickly snapped into place. 

Hannibal bucked his hips under him and the feeling jolted through him, both good and bad at the same time. Will couldn’t help but obey, finding the same rhythm as he had had with the stag, moving with Hannibal each time he bucked his hips. Will couldn’t tell if he was still dreaming, but he found that he felt powerful as Hannibal struggled against ties that bind him to the bed. 

Will kept one hand on the Hannibals chest for supports and he used the other to start stroking himself in time with the thrusts. It didn’t take him long until he came, and his nails digging into the flesh under him as he forced his hips to keep rocking in time with Hannibals until he could feel Hannibal pulsing inside him. It felt too tight again, and the fluid feeling of the dream was back. 

He was falling off the stag, time stopping for a while before he hit the ground. Will felt so tired, and he let his eyes flutter closed. The stag huffed beside him, and when he opened his eyes again just to look at it, it was Hannibal lying on the road beside him. 

Will rolled over and threw his arm over Hannibals chest, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in the other mans neck, and licked at the salty sweat he found there. 

“Am I awake?” He whispered into Hannibals skin, holding onto him tight as if it was the only thing that was holding him together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I need sleep. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
